U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,819 B1 describes a light emitting diode array which is surface-mounted on a flexible board and which is applied on a heat sink. In this case, the heat sink may have any desired form, so that motor vehicle lamps such as flashing indicators or the like can be constructed which can be adapted to the external contour of the vehicle.